


Barpcest

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bandori Salt, Crack, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Selfcest, This shit came from the Puchiguru Love Live Discord, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: A lonely im@s playing, Neso-obsessed Arisa lover named Barp encounters a stereotypical mirror.





	Barpcest

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to ask any questions then don't.
> 
> This was made for the May Puchiguru Discord Shipping Poll Winner.

It was the middle of another boring night in Fuck You, USA. Nothing interesting was happening except in a random room in a random house in the middle of the shitty ass Suburb close to whatever fucking city in the US you want this rundown crapsack to be next to.

In said room was a young man named Barp. He wasn't completely useless, per se. However, his choice of hobbies are entirely questionable judging from the figures and posters in his room. They were mostly of his Waifu, Arisa Ichigaya of BanG Dream. Already you can tell that he has horrible taste by the fact that he made a fucking TSUNDERE his best girl instead of a hyperactive kitty like Kasumi or a powerfully voiced Hot Topic Regular like Yukina. But he doesn't care because he plays the shitty game known as League more than he plays the far more superior Girls Band Party.

One night, however, as he finished playing another game of League (where he led the Killing Boards and carried his retarded teammates for the umpteenth time), he was about to leave the room when he found a Mirror in front of his door.

That's odd. There was no way he put in an order for a Mirror. Besides if he got money, all Barp would do is just whale the fuck out of Deresute until he gets a 14 Edge-girl as a wife.

Barp tapped the Mirror one time and suddenly his clone jumped out completely naked.

"What the fuck?!" Barp cursed as she swore on his life to kill the Author describing his current situation.

"Hello bitch," Said his clone, his cock throbbing upon the clothed sight of his OG self. "Can you guess who I am?"

While Barp would've easily said that the douchebag was indeed his evil clone, he couldn't bring himself to say the words fearing that the Author would already make him have sex. So all he could do was to stare aimlessly at the League Homepage he left on his Computer since he's that much of a Pleb.

Unfortunately, Clone Barp saw through this and pulled down the OG Barp's pants and undies like what a perverted Japanese dude would do to a hot anime girl. The clone's cock grew at least 4 more inches upon the sight of his sweet ass. He breathed heavily as he smelled the intense smell of his OG self's scent.

"Ready to go?" The Clone asked with a smug grin.

While OG Barp would immediately object, his Clone has no sense of respect as he immediately plunged into his asshole with that huge, throbbing dick. Barp cursed as loud as he could to the Love Live Goddesses for ever letting this happen to him but his Clone didn't give two shits as he was already focused on filling his arsehole with his potent seed.

"YAAAAH!" The Clone roared in pleasure. "That's one tight fit!"

"No shit it's... NNNNH!... one tight fit!" Barp replied as he tried to find whatever last bits of his own sanity he has left to no avail.

The Barp Clone continued to pound his original's ass for about two straight hours with no rest. Barp wondered how the fuck his clone has this much endurance and size while his own penis is about the length of a Baby Carrot and can't last for five minutes without ejaculating on Arisa's sweet poster face.

At least that's how I think that's how large Barp is.

Anywho, despite going on for so long the Clone was close to that long-awaited release. It really didn't take that long either but the feeling was so sudden as the Clone's sounds of pleasure devolved into an animal growl as he released his seed into Barp. Barp, who was already on the verge of tears, let out a sharp cry in anguish as his virginity was taken by his own self.

"That felt good~" Was all Barp could hear from his Clone before he was unconscious.

 

* * *

 

The sounds of birds chirping jolted Barp out of his slumber. He looked around for a mirror but found none and instead he found himself in front of an Arisa posted splattered with his own semen.

Barp cursed to himself and he filled himself with resolve to outright murder a certain fanfic writer for ever putting him in this sort of situation.

All the while there was a familiar mirror in his closet.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please don't ask why I wrote this. I wrote it off of obligation to the winning ship and, well, this ship won out.
> 
> If you are somehow turned on by this, there will be another one for the June Poll winner and HOPEFULLY it won't be this lewd. >/////////<
> 
> Don't worry, however. There will be more Bandori and LL fanfics on their way.


End file.
